Data in a computing device can be extremely important. Many times, the loss of data, whether through attack or even inadvertent deletion, can be extremely expensive and, in some cases, completely impossible to replace. Most solutions for data protection occur at the operating system level, where a software application is used to monitor for attacks that occur in the operating system or to back up data periodically so that it can be recovered should something happen. However, such applications are only useful against loss or attacks that occur on the operating system level that may be detected accordingly. For instance, an attack that comes in from a network device that attacks the operating system itself to prevent boot of the operating system cannot be prevented by an application program that only runs when the operating system is active, and may also be able to attack a data backup as much as it could the original data.
Thus, there is a need for a solution that enables for data monitoring and control that occurs at a level below the operating system.